1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf ball markers and holding devices, and, more particularly, to a magnetic golf ball marker and carrying device for use by a golfer in a convenient and accessible manner.
2. Description of Related Art
As any golfer knows, when playing the game of golf, the golfer has need for ball markers to mark the location of a ball, during play. Depending on the clothes the golfer may be wearing or the equipment the golfer may be carrying, such golf markers may be carried in their pockets, a bag, or in or around a golf bag. However, because of their size and shape, it is difficult to quickly and locate such golf ball markers, or they tend to get caught in material, or in other items, making them difficult to extract from where they are located.
Many attempts have been made to solve this problem of carrying golf ball markers in a convenient and accessible place while playing a game of golf. One such attempt is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,094 to Mustion (xe2x80x9c""094xe2x80x9d), which discloses a ball marking device comprised of an aluminum button having a pin attached to the rear thereof for securing the button to clothing on a golfer. The front surface of the button has a rubber-coated magnet secured thereto by glue. A stainless steel disc is attached to the magnet. When a golfer desires to mark his or her ball on a putting green, the golfer removes the stainless steel disc from the magnet. After use, the marker is returned to the magnet. However, during movement of the golfer, the disc may slip or become dislodged if it comes into contact with another item, surface, or the like. Or, the marker may not be properly secured on the button, and become lost or misplaced.
Other ball marker holding devices, including further magnetic holders having various securing means are shown in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,690 to Hart
U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,802 to Ludwick
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,123 to Koos
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,220 to Baldoni
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,114 to Marcus
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,877 to Clark
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,215 to Suzuki
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,950 to Bazzle et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,116 to Tale
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,229 to Fazekas
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,946 to Keating et al.
Des. 252,289 to Furin
Des. 350,179 to Johnson
Des. 372,882 to Goldman et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,103 to Sihn
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,500 to Kayman
However, notwithstanding the many patents in this crowded art, there still exists a need in the art for a simple to use and easy to locate device for securely carrying but easily releasing a ball marker secured to any desired item of clothing on a golfer during play. The present invention was specifically designed to overcome this need and is felt to do so in a simple and inexpensive manner.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a golf ball marker and holding device. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a golf ball marker and holding device that may be firmly secured to an item of clothing, from which the ball marker is easily removed and returned to a secure position. It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide a golf ball marker holding device having an outer rim structure that positively holds a golf ball marker in a readily accessible position. It is a still further particular object of the present invention to provide a small and easy to use golf ball marker holding device made from a metal that will hold a magnetized golf ball marker in position. And, it is still another particular object of the present invention to provide a golf ball marker holding device having a pin secured to a rear surface for securing the device to an item of clothing worn by a golfer, and which includes a holding portion made from metal and having a raised rim for positively supporting a resilient magnetic golf ball marker therein.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a holding device having a circular body with raised a rim formed on a front surface and a pin secured on the rear thereof for insertion through an article of clothing. The pin of the device includes a holding means to secure it in position. A resilient magnet ball marker is inserted and held in an opening defined by the raised rim on the front surface.